


every extreme is on the same team

by raindrxpsonrxses



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Drug Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Other, Texting, Twitter, because fuck you, considering homonat/authright, group chat au, im claiming irony as my only reasoning for making this, none of the names exist as tags on this godforsaken website, oh yeah they’re Online now babey, they all live in the same student halls building, transhumanist/anprim is so fucking funny to me, we’re calling nazi white/white identitarian because i don’t wanna write a literal nazi, what do I do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrxpsonrxses/pseuds/raindrxpsonrxses
Summary: summary in tags idiot(obligatory jreg fuck off disclaimer)(fuck you)
Relationships: Minarchist/Hoppean, TBD - Relationship, ancap/libertarian, progressive/socialist, transhumanist/anprim
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. twitter handles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gay and cursed and also a joke i am only writing this IRONICALLY i repeat this is IRONIC also request ha ha funny situations and i may potentially write them possibly don’t quote me on that

character twitter handles:

politically charged baseball bat @anarkiddyuwu - ancom 

sexy jeff bezos @taxevasionking - ancap 

read theory dipshit @marxengelslovechild - commie

JACK DORSEY KYS CHALLENGE @leavemealone - authright

the gay agenda @homofashxoxo - homofascist obviously 

uranium mines @spacecommunism - posadist

industrial revolution and its consequences @anprimm - anprim 

nazbol gang nazbol gang @twohalvesonewhole - nazbol

eliminate the 1% @richbitchbabey - capcom 

robot limbs when @transcend - transhumanist 

happily married 🥰 @librightsarehumanrights - libertarian

min ! @minarchyy - minarchist 

lee :) @moderate-ly - moderate lee 

stop caring virgins @itsascam - political nihilist 

NOT a horse girl smh @centristgang - horseshoe centrist

smoke weed lol @progressisprogress - progressive

🌹 @socialequalitynow - socialist

READ THE BIBLE @stopbullyingme - conservative

im not racist @hopp-ean - hoppean 

bow down losers @therightfulking - anarcho-monarchist

that’s rad @centralradicalist - radical centrist 

as well as a bunch of anarchists (ansyn, queer, feminist etc) and possibly others but they’ll be easily identified, no need to worry abt them


	2. BOOM! POW! CRACK COCAINE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qui/quem/quir pronouns fr ancom ! i will almost definitely fuck these up, a lot of characters will use they/them for ancom instead of quir weirdass latin pronouns lol . for the sake of this fic ancom uses both qui/quem and they/them . also transhumanist is a trans man, progressive is a trans woman, minarchist uses they/them and posadist uses xe/xem . because guess what . fuck you AND the concept of gender

JACK DORSEY KYS CHALLENGE @leavemealone

ethnostate now

sexy jeff bezos @taxevasionking

HOW have you not been permanently suspended yet

read theory dipshit @marxengelslovechild

it only ever lasts 1 or 2 weeks ):<

sexy jeff bezos @taxevasionking

the face is upside down 🤬

the gay agenda @homofashxoxo

hes sucking the ceos dick

JACK DORSEY KYS CHALLENGE @leavemealone

I FUCKING HATE THAT MAN also i’m straight not degenerate 

politically charged baseball bat @anarkiddyuwu

we’re all accepting here

im not racist @hopp-ean 

no we aren’t 

JACK DORSEY KYS CHALLENGE @leavemealone

idc im not gay

sexy jeff bezos @taxevasionking

1st stage, denial

JACK DORSEY KYS CHALLENGE @leavemealone

shut up fag

politically charged baseball bat @anarkiddyuwu

that’s not cool. 

JACK DORSEY KYS CHALLENGE @leavemealone

ITS POLITICAL SATIRE YOU BRAINDEAD MOTHERFUCKER IM NOT ACTUALLY HOMOPHOBIC I JUST FIND SLURS FUNNY

read theory dipshit @marxengelslovechild

nazi how could u 😔😔😭😭

JACK DORSEY KYS CHALLENGE @leavemealone

thats not my FUCKING name you slavic fuck my name is WHITE IDENTITARIAN gargle my balls

the gay agenda @homofashxoxo

any day daddy 😫😫😫

JACK DORSEY KYS CHALLENGE @leavemealone

who even are you go away demon

compass hall bitches 🤪🤪🤪

members: 

bashthefash (ancom)

cashmoneyhoney (ancap)

whiteidentitarian (authright)

localsoviet (authleft)

jesuslover2345 (conservative)

smokegrasseatass (progressive)

corbynftw (socialist)

tophatemporium (libertarian)

depresso (nihilist)

asinglehorse (horseshoe centrist)

radicalman (radical centrist)

itslee (moderate)

nuclearwarfare (posadist)

robocock (transhumanist)

dinosaurbone (anprim)

kingsandqueens (anarcho-monarchist)

thatsprettygay (homofash)

minminaa (minarchist)

hoppethecommiechopper (hoppean)

cashmoneyhoney: just making sure you’re all fine w/ the party in my room tonight x

depresso: no??

corbynftw: you. you didn’t tell anyone until just now

hoppethecommiechopper: fuck no i’m not okay with it?? my room is directly below yours fuck off

localsoviet: you think that’s bad. i live next to him

localsoviet: walls are thin

bashthefash: he didn’t tell any of you?

tophatemporium: you were INVITED ?

cashmoneyhoney: haha gotta go xxx

minminaa: get back here >:(

whiteidentitarian: fucking bitch

depresso: it’ll be fine most of us aren’t on his floor

asinglehorse: yeah it’s like there’s no difference between him having a party and not having one

localsoviet: yeah except you’re wrong

radicalman: you underestimate how cheap this building was 

robocock: @cashmoneyhoney get back here 

kingsandqueens: not amused 

dinasourbone: i’ll just sleep outside

thatsprettygay: why would you do that??

dinasourbone: nature good ooga booga 

corbynftw: nice caveman impression

dinasourbone: thank u i try

whiteidentitarian: why was the degenerate invited and not me

bashthefash: maybe bc you call everyone degenerate 

whiteidentitarian: nahh that’s far fetched 

itslee: guys come on we can compromise 

hoppethecommiechopper: no we can’t 

localsoviet: change your name capitalist pig

hoppethecommiechopper: No x

minminaa: hoppe :(

hoppethecommiechopper has changed their name to ifuckinghatemin

minminaa: awh lyt :)

radicalman: what a strange relationship 

tophatemporium: @cashmoneyhoney explain !!!!!!!! 🤬

cashmoneyhoney: i wanted to do coke but it’s dangerous alone so i threw a party

whiteidentitarian: drugs are degenerate 

itslee: that’s dangerous :(

jesuslover2345: read the bible instead it’s healthier 

cashmoneyhoney: hm. No . but i fw you for trying ❤️

robocop: don’t die ancap

cashmoneyhoney: don’t tell me what to do

robocop: Then Perish 

cashmoneyhoney: side note all anarchists get a free invite, if you’re not auth or a centrist feel free to attempt entry 

tophatemporium: what abt those who aren’t statist but arent full anarchists

cashmoneyhoney: enter at your own risk iguess lmaoo

four corners (ancaps whores)

members:

localsoviet (authleft)

whiteidentitarian (authright)

cashmoneyhoney (ancap)

bashthefash (ancom)

whiteidentitarian: alright i’ll keep arguments off the building chat but ancap what the fuck were you thinking

cashmoneyhoney: party starts in 30 mins, everyone out by then pls

localsoviet: no, our rooms. we can stay if we want 

cashmoneyhoney: lol cute that you think you have a choice 

whiteidentitarian: i’m not letting our floor become a drughouse 

cashmoneyhoney: it already is ancom lives here

bashthefash: hey don’t turn the focus on me

localsoviet: yeah we should talk about that, anarkiddy please consider toning it down

bashthefash: but i liv 4 drugs :(

whiteidentitarian: degenerate 

localsoviet: ancom please

bashthefash: it’s not like i’m on heroin or anything 

localsoviet: i found needles under your bed

bashthefash: what were you doing under my bed?!?

localsoviet: irrelevant 

cashmoneyhoney: no that’s quir private property 

whiteidentitarian: blah blah ancoms a junkie . ancap don’t invite your crack addicts round 

localsoviet: what is wrong with you nazi

bashthefash: look tankie i can handle myself 

localsoviet: you’re not going to let me tell you what to do, are you

bashthefash: of course not i’m an anarchist

localsoviet: just. be careful?

bashthefash: i always am

cashmoneyhoney: lol bullshit 

whiteidentitarian: ANCAP THERES A HOMELESS AT THE DOOR 

cashmoneyhoney: let them in then get off the premises x

localsoviet: wackies will let us stay with them, white , let’s just leave it

whiteidentitarian: fuck you ancap you fucking libtard i hope you choke 

cashmoneyhoney: lyt


End file.
